1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to food serving devices and more particularly to an individual food serving plate that is designed to be used particularly by children.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The eating habits of western civilization generally includes utilizing a plate upon which the food is served and utensils generally in the form of a spoon, knife and fork. At times in conjunction with young children, there has been created special forms of dinnerware that encourage young children to eat in an acceptable standard utilizing conventional utensils. These prior art types of creations usually involved a spoon, knife and fork in conjunction with a bowl or plate that is intended to encourage the usage of the utensils by the small child when eating. However, there has been little effort in designing such a dinnerware and utensil combination that was "fun" for the child. Additionally, such prior art dinnerware and utensil combinations were not conducive to cleaning because of the locating of difficult to clean attachments between the dinnerware and the utensil. Another disadvantage of the prior art dinnerware and utensils has been that such have not been constructed in a manner that facilitates storage and transportability prior to being utilized.